leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Roxanne
---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Roxanne | jname=ツツジ | tmname=Tsutsuji | slogan=yes | sloganline=The Rock-Loving Honors Student | image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Roxanne.png | size=140px | caption=Artwork from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Red| hair=Brown| hometown=Rustboro City | region=Hoenn | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= , , | games= | leader=yes | gym=Rustboro Gym | badge=Badge#Stone Badge Stone Badge | specialist=yes | type= types | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=AG015 | epname=Gonna Rule The School! | enva=Karen Neill | java=Yuri Shiratori | gameanim=yes| pv=yes| pvnum=Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer| pvname=Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer| envagame=Erica Schroeder | javagame=Eri Kitamura | }} Roxanne (Japanese: ツツジ Tsutsuji) is the Gym Leader of Rustboro City's Gym, known officially as the Rustboro Gym. s who defeat her receive the . She is a scholar who specializes in . In the games Roxanne appears in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, , Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire as the Gym Leader of the Rustboro Gym. She believes Pokémon to be rock-solid, and her strategy is to use Rock-type power attacks. She became a Gym Leader so that she could apply what she learned at the Pokémon Trainers' School in battle. She wants to face many new opponents to see them demonstrate how they battle and with which Pokémon. In addition to the , Roxanne gives out . After Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire's Delta Episode, she can also be seen at the Fossil Maniac's begging for a Fossil. According to the TV show Trouble Talk, she is an expert in Fossils and has been written up in a number of magazines for it. She is also a friend of Steven Stone and joins stone hunting groups with him, according to a stone seller on . In , Roxanne appears alongside the other Gym Leaders of Hoenn as an opponent in the Hoenn Leaders Tournament at the Pokémon World Tournament. She also participates alongside the Gym Leaders of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova in the World Leaders Tournament, and other Rock-type specialists in the Rock Type Expert Tournament. / Leader Roxanne / Rockin' Whiz Roxanne :Strategy : power attack : power attack. :Attacking with power! :Trainer's Pokémon :Rock-solid types are good. :I prefer Rock-hard Pokémon. :Self-Introduction :Through battling, I want to learn all about Pokémon. :A leader of a big Gym bears a lot of responsibility. :I want to learn all about Pokémon through battle. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Roxanne.png |prize= 1500 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Roxanne |game=RS |location=Rustboro Gym |pokemon=2 }} | | Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Roxanne.png |prize= 1500 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Roxanne |game=E |location=Rustboro Gym |pokemon=3 }} | | | First rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Roxanne.png |prize= 7400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Roxanne |game=E |location=Rustboro Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Second rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Roxanne.png |prize= 8400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Roxanne |game=E |location=Rustboro Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Third rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Roxanne.png |prize= 9400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Roxanne |game=E |location=Rustboro Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Fourth rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Roxanne.png |prize= 10400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Roxanne |game=E |location=Rustboro Gym |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Pokémon World Tournament Roxanne uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Roxanne will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Hoenn Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Roxanne.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Roxanne |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Roxanne.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Roxanne |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSRoxanne.png |size=150px |prize= 1,680 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Roxanne |game=ORAS |location=Rustboro Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes ;Rustboro Gym * Before battle :"Hello, I am Roxanne, the Pokémon Gym Leader. I became a Gym Leader so that I may apply what I learned at the Pokémon Trainer's School in . Would you kindly demonstrate how you battle, and with which ?" * Being defeated :"So… I lost… It seems that I still have much more to learn… I understand. The Pokémon League's rules state that s are to be given this if they defeat a Gym Leader. Please accept the official Pokémon League ." * After being defeated :"The Stone Badge heightens the power of your Pokémon. It also enables them to use the HM move outside of battle. Please take this with you, too." :"That TM39 contains . It not only inflicts damage by dropping rocks, it also lowers . If you use a TM, it instantly teaches the move to a Pokémon. Remember, a TM can be used only once, so think before you use it." :"That Technical Machine, TM39, contains . It not only inflicts damage by dropping rocks, it also lowers speed. If you use a TM, it instantly teaches the move to a Pokémon. Remember, a TM can be used only once, so think before you use it." :"Since you are so strong, you should challenge other Gym Leaders. By battling many Trainers, you should learn many things." ; * Before registering her : "Oh, hello, ? This is Roxanne of Rustboro City. I heard from Brawly that you're moving up through the ranks of Trainers at an incredible clip. Well, I'd rather not think that I can't beat you. I promise, I will shape up my Gym so that you may challenge us again. I hope you'll be looking forward to that occasion as much as me!" * After registering her :"Oh, hello, ! I've been hard at work retraining since we met. I will still need some more time before I can reopen the Gym. But when I do, please visit my Gym for a rematch!" * After defeating Champion, before rematch is available :"Is this ? Congratulations! I've been hearing about you! As for me, I need some more time before I can reopen the Gym. But when I do, please visit my Gym for a rematch!" * When rematch is available :"! My Gym is ready! Please visit Rustboro whenever you can!" * After a rematch :"At the Rustboro Gym, the fact that we battled, , is a matter of pride." ;Rematch * Before battle :"I'm so glad to see you again. I'm Roxanne, the Gym Leader here. I'm sure we've both experienced many battles since we last met. I would like to see how much better we've become. Let us battle!" * Being defeated :"Grr… Again, I have lost…" * After being defeated :"I still have much to learn when it comes to battling Pokémon. That awareness makes me love battling all that much more!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"Would you kindly demonstrate how you and with which ?" * Before battle (second round) :"By battling many s, you should learn many things." * Before battle (final round) :"I apply what I learned at the Pokémon Trainer's School in battle. Would you kindly demonstrate how you battle and with which Pokémon?" * Being defeated :"So… I lost…" * If the player is defeated :"I learned many things from our battle." * After being defeated :"It seems that I still have much more to learn… I will participate in the tournament again. Will you be my opponent then as well?" * After winning :"I won in my battles because I've been able to apply what I've learned." * In the lobby, after the tournament :"You were flawless. You're a role model for Trainers. The way you battle makes it hard to put it any other way. I can understand why you won! I want to learn even more about you!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version ;Mossdeep City :"Brawly… You are as tough as a rock." Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Rustboro Gym * Upon first entering Gym :"Hello. You must be a new challenger. I am Roxanne, the Rustboro City Pokémon Gym Leader. I became a Gym Leader so that I may apply in battle all that I’ve learned at the Pokémon Trainers’ School. If you defeat me in a Pokémon battle, I’ll present you with a Gym Badge as proof of your strength as a Trainer. Please take up the challenge. I look forward to seeing you as a challenger. Until then, farewell." * Before battle :"Just as I expected… I knew you and your Pokémon would be able to get this far. Now, would you kindly demonstrate how you battle with your Pokémon?" * Being defeated :"So… I lost… It seems that I still have much more to learn…" * After being defeated :"I understand. The Pokémon League’s rules state that Trainers receive this if they defeat a Gym Leader. Please accept the official Pokémon League Stone Badge." :"The Stone Badge enables Pokémon to use the HM move Cut outside of battle. All Pokémon up to Level 20, even those you get in trades, will also obey you. And… Please take this with you, too." :"The move Rock Tomb not only inflicts damage by dropping rocks, it also lowers the target’s Speed. If you use a TM, it instantly teaches the move to a Pokémon. You can use a TM as many times as you want, so please try it out!" * Talked to again after the battle :"Since you are so strong, you should challenge other Gym Leaders, too. By battling many Trainers, you'll likely learn many things." :* If Steven's Beldum is in the party ::"I have a friend who shares my keen interest in collecting stones. His name’s . He’s known for his serious expression, but when it comes to rare stones or Pokémon, his eyes light up. He gets animated, and his expression changes, showing an unexpected charming side." * After becoming Champion :"Congratulations on becoming the Champion. I sometimes remember the day I handed you the Stone Badge. I felt so uplifted from our battle! It would make me happy if we could battle again someday." ;Fossil Maniac's house :"Oh, don't say that! Please, I'm begging you!" :"I know I'm asking the impossible, but please! Oh, I can specially give you a Stone Badge… …Oh! What am I saying? No, no way! There's no way I would use a Badge entrusted from the Pokémon League for such a purpose… Ah… but… I want… I really… want the Fossil." :"Sob… sob… Sob… sob… Sorry. I'm ashamed of myself. You're absolutely right… I was behaving like a spoiled child… Now, I'll excuse myself…" Artwork Sprites In the anime In the main series Roxanne is a top graduate of the Rustboro City Pokémon Trainers' School, and now teaches the academy's beginner class. She was granted the position of Rustboro Gym Leader because of her excellent record at the academy, and she allows some of the school's students to undertake internships at the Rustboro Gym. Roxanne debuted in Gonna Rule The School!. and met her when Max found a lost that was soon revealed to belong to the Pokémon Trainers' School. Roxanne then invited the group to the school before Ash's Gym . Roxanne admitted that she was going to be busy teaching her students until tomorrow, and promised she would battle Ash the day after. Ash, Max, and joined Roxanne's students the next day after being invited by the principal, while studied with the class. arrived and stole the school's Pokémon, but under Roxanne's watchful eye, her students and Max were able to recover them. She then called on her and sent Team Rocket blasting off. In The Winner by a Nosepass, Ash battled Roxanne at the Rustboro Gym while being filmed by some of Roxanne's students. went up against Roxanne's Geodude, but was defeated by its powerful attacks. was able to defeat both of her Pokémon through a combination of pure electrical power and its newly learned technique, which took Roxanne by surprise. Afterwards, Roxanne gave Ash the in recognition of his victory. Roxanne is familiar with , as he gives live remote lectures to the students at the school. She also knew about Brock and the Pewter Gym before she met him, as the Pewter Gym shares her specialty. She reappeared in a flashback in Whiscash and Ash. Character Roxanne enjoys fostering young s. She offers them real-life experiences, such as filming her Gym s and taking her students on excursions. Roxanne values collaboration, confidence, and consideration in her students and earmarks those qualities as critical to a Trainer's success with handling their Pokemon. She relies on her Pokémon's defenses to overcome a challenger's offensive techniques. Roxanne is perceptive and quickly understands a Trainer's battle strategy when she first sees it. Both of her Pokémon have a wide variety of moves, allowing Roxanne to launch a range of combinations that take advantage of her opponent's weaknesses. Pokémon was first seen in Gonna Rule The School!, when Roxanne used it to fight off . In the next episode, Geodude was the first Pokémon Roxanne used in her Gym with . Geodude easily defeated with two attacks despite the type disadvantage and Ash's best efforts, since Treecko did not know any moves at the time. , however, managed to defeat Geodude with . Geodude's known moves are , , and .}} with was her signature Pokémon, . 's recently learned technique was still underdeveloped and proved ineffective against Nosepass. It was a tough opponent for Pikachu, but he eventually managed to perfect his Iron Tail and defeated Nosepass with it, earning Ash the .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=白鳥由里 Yuri Shiratori |en=Karen Neill |fi=Karolina Blom |no=Lena Meieran |es_eu=María Antonia Rodríguez |es_la=Liliana Barba |pl=Iwona Rulewicz |pt_br=Rosa Maria Baroli}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer Roxanne briefly appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where she battled against . Pokémon against 's during their Gym battle.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=喜多村英梨 Eri Kitamura |en=Erica Schroeder}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Roxanne appeared in Trust In Each Other!!, where Ash challenged her to a Gym battle and won. Pokémon was the first Pokémon Roxanne sent out during her Gym battle against Ash. It was able to defeat but lost to . Geodude's only known move is .}} was the second Pokémon Roxanne sent out during her Gym battle against Ash.}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Roxanne is a graduate of the Rustboro Trainers' School and passed with high grades. When arrives at the Gym to obtain her first Badge, she is shocked to find that other challengers are just studying. Roxanne explains that due to having so many challengers, she makes people take tests as a requirement to be able to face her. Sapphire reluctantly takes the test as well, but initially struggles due to her poor literacy skills. With help from advisors on how to read certain words, Sapphire manages to pass her test with flying colors, much to Roxanne's surprise. The two then have their Gym battle against each other. Roxanne faces Sapphire's Rono with her . Sapphire finds that Nosepass is too strong to beat, but is unable to switch due to Nosepass's Ability. By exploiting Nosepass's inability to face in directions other than north or else it will lose its balance, Sapphire strikes Nosepass from behind and defeats it, earning herself a Stone Badge. Roxanne congratulates Sapphire for her efforts and explains that the Badges can enable Sapphire to take place in the Pokémon League. Later, Roxanne and the other Gym Leaders are called on by Flannery to meet in Fortree City. They have a discussion on Team Magma and Team Aqua about whether or not one of the teams is evil and the other is good. Roxanne exclaims that her former colleague Professor Cozmo is being funded by Team Aqua. She claims that since Professor Cozmo would never work with villains, Team Aqua is on the side of good and Team Magma is on the side of evil. When and are awakened, they begin causing and throughout Hoenn. Roxanne and Brawly are sent to the drought-plagued areas to face Groudon in battle. Despite their best efforts, Groudon proves to be too powerful for any of their attacks to damage it. Roxanne manages to prevent Groudon from moving with her Nosepass's and continuously attacks it to prevent Groudon from advancing any further. Wallace also arrives to assist Roxanne and Brawly in attacking Groudon, but all three are interrupted by the Three Fires of Team Magma, Blaise, Tabitha, and . The three grab Roxanne, Brawly, and Wallace and takes them to Lilycove City to prevent the Gym Leaders from stopping Groudon any further. Roxanne is dragged to Cove Lily Motel, where Courtney faces her in battle. Roxanne nearly manages to win, but Courtney holds several people hostage and threatens their lives. With no choice but to give up, Roxanne reluctantly allows Courtney to knock her Nosepass out, freeing Groudon from the effects of Block. After both Team Magma and Team Aqua are defeated, with Groudon and Kyogre returning to their deep slumber, Roxanne celebrated the victory with her allies and thanked Sapphire and for their assistance in the battle. Roxanne, along with various people from around Hoenn, is called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping Grand Meteor Delta, a giant meteoroid threatening to destroy the planet. When the plan to attack Grand Meteor Delta starts, Roxanne and the others have their Pokémon attack the meteoroid at the same time. This, combined with the might of Mega , successfully shatters Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. Pokémon This listing is for Roxanne's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Roxanne's first known Pokémon. It was first used to battle 's Rono but lost. It helped battle and stopped it moving with , but was later knocked out by Courtney's , freeing Groudon.}} is Roxanne's second known Pokémon. It was first used to take Roxanne to the Gym Leaders' meeting in Fortree City. Later, it helped battle against by using its to prevent Groudon from moving. Graveler's only known move is .}} is Roxanne's third known Pokémon. It was first used to battle Courtney's at the Cove Lily Motel. Using its , Cradily was able to heal from any damage, but was defeated when Courtney took hostages, forcing Roxanne to give up. Cradily's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Roxanne appears in Clefairy's Training Camp!!, where she is encountered by as she is carrying groceries. She invites him and his Pokémon to come with her to her Gym, which doubles as a Pokémon School. Roxanne shows them inside, where her is reading a book. Roxanne explains that she wants Nosepass to study hard in order to get a good job elsewhere, but that he was not cooperating the way she wanted. Red and his Pokémon agree to try and help. After much sightseeing with Nosepass, they manage to have him work as a picnic table. Pleased with the decision, Roxanne wants to give them the , but they decide to give her a doughnut instead. Pokémon This listing is of Roxanne's Pokémon in the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga. is the only Pokémon of Roxanne's seen in the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga. He is first seen studying in her Gym and later gets a job working as a picnic table.}} Trivia * Roxanne has used all five Fossil Pokémon families introduced in Generations I and at least once. * In , Roxanne's team changes from an all-female party in her Gym battle to an all-male party in her rematches. * At Level 15, Roxanne's Nosepass in Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald is the highest-leveled Pokémon used by the first Gym Leader of a given region during their initial match. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Rock-type Trainers Category:Teachers de:Felizia es:Petra fr:Roxanne it:Petra ja:ツツジ zh:杜娟